War Of The Fey
by Monkies and Banshees
Summary: Her blood has the power to bring them back. The LEP has ask Artemis to keep her safe and she is the Tithe for their regeneration. It's an all out war between the good and evil. Spin on AF & Tithe. Arty/Oc T for language, violence, and smart remarks.
1. Prologue

**The epic prologue! Love it with your soul.**

~*~

Since man walked on the Earth, there have been fairies. They lived in great numbers and were friends with man. But over time, some of the fairies grew dark and studied the Dark Magic. Soon, the two fairy courts were made: The Bright Court, which the pure fairies lived; and the Dark Court, where the fairies with dark intents lived. The Dark Court even adopted their own name: Faerie.

It was only a matter of time till the Dark and Bright Courts clashed, which they did. In the end, the Bright Court won. They banished the Dark Court on the other side of the world. Over the years, the faeries have made themselves known. Changelings and stealing things people have lost, it's the Dark Court, as if still telling the world: "We are still here."

~*~

**Yeah, it's short, but it gives you the basic idea. Review please.**


	2. Arrivals and Departures

**I wrote this because I could and I wanted to. Hope you like it!**

~*~

"Remind me again why we're visiting Great Aunt Carol's house all the way in Edinburgh?" a frustrated teen asked. She looked no older than seventeen with her toned build and maturing face. She absent-mindedly twisted one of her wavy brown locks in her fingers. The woman next to her gave a sigh.

"Because Evey, Great Aunt Carol isn't in good health and she wants her closest family next to her if happens to pass this summer."

The girl, Evey, rolled her eyes, "I know that much! I just don't get why us! You know she hates me!" her mother gave snort.

"I highly doubt that. She only does that because she loves you! It's a family thing."

"I'd rather be in San Diego with my friends." Evey grumbled.

"Evelynn Samantha Rogers! I've had enough with you attitude! You will get on the plane whether you like it or not! We're already here anyway." Mrs. Rogers parked the car in the Parking garage and popped open the trunk. Evelynn dashed out and grabbed her small suitcase and backpack. She idled with one of the novelty buttons on the shoulder straps. Evelynn observed the last of her surrounds as if trying to capture the last glimpse of Philadelphia.

"See ya. I'll miss Philly." She said quietly, mostly to herself. Her mother locked the car and began their trek through Philadelphia International Airport.

_So begins my walk on Death Row. _Evelynn thought grimly. The brunette tried to put on a façade of happiness for her mother when the checked in. Throughout the rest of the walking, Evelynn's mood seemed to grow grumpier and bitchier with each step. Upon reaching the gate, her mother stopped and checked her watch.

"We've got an hour and a half to kill. You hungry?"

Evelynn nodded, "Yeah, but not majorly. A pretzel would be nice." Mrs. Rogers set down her luggage next to her daughter. She gave her a look that said, "Watch my things or die." Giving a thumbs up, she watch her mother disappear into the restaurants and began watching the people pass by her. It was always interesting to see the folks walk by. Some made her laugh or cringe. Others just made her ponder on the phrase, "What the fuck?"

While she was wondering with her eyes, there was one person in particular. He just stood in the middle of the aisle. No one saw him or anything. He just stood there, staring. At her. The man had dull black eyes and white hair with a long beard and was balding on the top of his head. He also had a long, hooked nose.

_This guy Russian or something? _She thought to herself. But what stuck out the most with this guy was that his ears were like elf ears. Evelynn blinked and rubbed her eye. Once she reopened her eyes, he was gone.

"The hell?" she asked. Just as she was about to get up, her mother arrived with her pretzel, a slice of pepperoni, and two small sodas. Evelynn grabbed her drink and German snack and began chomping at it. She kept seeing the old man in her mind, playing the scene over and over again.

_Just what was that? _Evelynn thought. Several soda sips later, they began calling their flight.

"_Flight 45B to Heathrow International Airport is now departing from gate 36C. I repeat; flight 45B to Heathrow International Airport is now departing from gate 36C."_

Mrs. Rogers grabbed her luggage and the tickets, "That's our flight. Come on."

Evey trotted along side her mother and took the window seat as soon as they got on board. Evelynn brought out her copy of Pride & Prejudice. Her middle-aged mother fell asleep shortly after the flight took off. Shortly after reading the chapter where Elizabeth Bennet arrives at Mr. Darcy's mansion, she too fell asleep.

~*~

Artemis Fowl could, no, IS the definition of an antihero genius. You see, Artemis comes from a long line of international thieves. At the age of twelve, he discovered the fairy people after holding hostage (his now good friend) Holly Short. Ever since, he's been called to help the People whenever something epic happens and vice versa.

Shortly after defeating Opal Koboi for the millionth time, he felt he deserved a good break. So as of right now, he sat in his private study tinkering with LEP equipment. It was something about this little hobby of his that always set his mind at ease. His two little brothers, Myles and Beckett were finger painting (quite loudly) upstairs in their playroom and his parents were on a small cruise in the Mediterranean and wouldn't be back for another couple weeks.

He moved a piece of hair from his vision and went back to work when a beep from his computer caught his attention. Artemis took a seat in the leather armchair. The screen showed a LiveChat request.

_It's either Holly or Minerva. _He thought. Artemis clicked the 'Accept' button and appeared his favorite elf.

"Hey there Artemis." She said giving a small wave.

"Holly! This is a surprise," Artemis replied.

"Here I thought the great Arty didn't get surprised." She joked. Artemis noticed something in the tone of her voice. Something was troubling her.

"Something's wrong, isn't there?"

"What gave you that idea?" her pupils dilated. She was lying.

"Your voice and eyes. Now, spare me the formalities and tell me what the problem is."

Holly sighed, "That's Artemis we all love and hate. Okay, here's the deal . . ."

~*~

"That was the longest flight I have ever been apart of!" Evey moaned as she emerged onto the gate. London was cloudy and cold, but very green. It reminded Evey when she went to Seattle for her cousin's graduation from the University of Washington.

"Oh stop complaining! At least the flight from London to Edinburg is much shorter. And besides, the gate is a few steps away." Her mother said leading her to their next destination.

"Good thing our luggage is mostly carrying on." Her mother laughed lightly.

~*~

"Any questions?" Holly asked after her speech.

"Just one. Why didn't you tell me about this in the first place?" Artemis asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because it's in the Dark History and it should've stayed that way. But we've been seeing some of them on Haven City borders. Not a good sign."

"Okay, that's reasonable." Artemis replied. _To an extent. _

"I'm counting on you, Arty!" With that, Holly closed the connection and Artemis rubbed his temples. He was a genius, not a babysitter. The Irish boy heard the front door open.

"That must be Butler," he rose up and walked out of his study to greet his long time friend. Butler walked in carrying his dojo armor in his hands and sweat covering his face and neck.

"Master Artemis! Have fun playing with LEP technology?" he asked wiping his face off with a towel.

"More like modifying. Listen, Holly just contacted me." Butler's ears perked up at this.

"Really? What news did she bring?"

"Let's just say, there's going to be an all out war between the fairies."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, actually. We have to babysit the prime target of the Dark Court."

~*~

**Review please!**


End file.
